Skizzen
by Dolphin-of-Stars
Summary: Nach Kates Tod findet Gibbs ihren Skizzenblock…


**Skizzen**

Author: Dolphin of Stars

Rating: T

Summary: Nach Kates Tod findet Gibbs ihren Skizzenblock…

Disclaimer: Mit gehört nichts.  
A/N: Ich weiß nicht genau, was wirklich mit Kates Schreibtisch passiert ist, ich habe von der dritten Staffel noch nicht viel gesehen, deshalb habe ich mir diese kleine Geschichte ausgedacht, einfach, weil es mich beschäftigtet hat

Irgendwann hatte es so kommen müssen, das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen. Kates Schreibtisch konnte nicht für immer leer im NCIS-Gebäude stehen. Es schmerzte ihn, wann immer er ihren verlassenen Schreibtisch ansah, doch noch mehr schmerzte es, ihn jetzt zu räumen.  
Jenny hatte ihm angeboten jemanden zu schicken, aber dies war ein Sache, die Gibbs alleine tun musste. Ohne Tony, ohne McGee. Nur er und Kate. Er brauchte sie, aber Kate konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen.  
Er nahm ihren geliebten PDA und legte ihn achtlos zur Seite, er öffnete die Schublade und fand Blätter und Ordner. Doch etwas anders nahm seinen Blick gefangen. Als Gibbs es zwischen den Blättern und Ordnern hervorzog, erkannte er, dass es ihr Skizzenblock war. Er griff danach, er zögerte, hatte Angst ihre Privatsphäre zu verletzten. Dabei würde sie es nie erfahren, dabei würde sie nie wiederkommen. Doch er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen.  
Gibbs nahm den Skizzenblock an sich und als er einsam und nachdenklich abends in seinem Keller stand und sein Boot betrachtete, gefangen im Meer der Emotionen, umzingelt von den Wellen der Erinnerung, konnte er nicht anders, als ihren Block hervor zu holen. Er setzte sich auf die Treppe, hielt ihn in der Hand, starrte ins Leere. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Wochen geglaubt ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen zu hören. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als noch einmal in ihre leuchtenden braunen Augen zu sehen. Doch das war unmöglich. Er hatte nicht einmal ein Foto. Vielleicht würde er DiNozzo fragen.  
Lange Zeit konnte Gibbs den Block nur anstarren, er sah Kate vor sich, an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend, den Block auf den Knien. Oft genug hatte er sie so gefunden, vertieft in ihre Arbeit. Er hatte sie nie gefragt, was sie zeichnete. Er kannte nur das Bild von Abby, der Fledermaus und ihre Phantombilder Verdächtiger. Einmal hatte er sie erwischt, wie sie mit Abby über eine Karikatur von DiNozzo lachte.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er konnte plötzlich nicht anders, als den Block auf zu schlagen. Gibbs blickte sich selbst in die Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Kate wirklich ihn gezeichnet hatte. Nicht als Karikatur, wie das Bild von DiNozzo, dass er gesehen hatte, sondern wie er selbst. Er hatte an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen, den unvermeidlich Kaffeebecher in der Hand und sie angesehen. Er hatte geglaubt, sie hätte es nicht bemerkt. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn jedoch gezeichnet, seinen Blick, seine Gefühle für immer festgehalten. Gibbs riss sich von der Zeichnung los und blätterte weiter, fand Bilder von jedem, von DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Ducky und ihm. Lachend, grimmig, nachdenkend. Kate hatte alles gebannt. Er blätterte, bis er nur noch leere Seiten fand, doch die Zeichnung auf der letzten Seite, die er fast nicht mehr gesehen hätte, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Es war ein Bild von Kate selbst. Gibbs starrte die Zeichnung an, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, ihr Lächeln, ihre Augen. Sie blickte zurück, mit diesem Ausdruck, den er nie wirklich hatte deuten können, mit diesem Lächeln, dass er so liebte, dass er verloren hatte. Es war so Kate. Seine Kate. Doch nicht einmal er konnte die Zeit zurück drehen. Sie war fort und er würde sie gehen lassen müssen, sein Leben weiter leben, seine Arbeit weiter machen, ohne sie. Gibbs wischte sich über die Augen, in denen sich Tränen sammeln wollten, die er nicht weinen konnte. Denn ein Marine weint nicht. Ein letztes mal sah er ihr Bild an, dann schlug er den Block zu und stand auf.  
Er nahm die Zeichnungen wieder mit ins NCIS-Gebäude. Ihren Skizzenblock legte er behutsam in seinen Schreibtischschublade, ohne ihn noch einmal an zu sehen. Es genügte ihm zu wissen, dass er da war, zu wissen, dass es Kate gegeben hatte. Sie selbst war nun fort, aber ihre Erinnerungen würden immer bei ihm bleiben. In ihren Zeichnungen, verwahrt in seinen Schreibtischschublade, niemals vergessen.


End file.
